


New Tactics

by Djaeka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform, aged-up, married, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djaeka/pseuds/Djaeka
Summary: Marinette pops in during Adrien’s lunch break to surprise him, and they quickly fall into playful teasing. Adrien keeps finding new ways to fluster his wife, but she’s not likely to allow that without fighting back a bit.





	New Tactics

A grin lit up Adrien’s face as he heard the cheerful cant in his wife’s voice. He finished marking the final correction on his student’s recent exam page and raised his tired eyes to meet her bright sapphires.

“Thought you could maybe use a break to eat something,” she sang, pushing a paper bag across his desk toward him. His eyes lit up as he recognized the logo from her family bakery.

“You went to your parents’ place? Did you get-“

“Yep! They had your favorite on special today!” Marinette excitedly bounced into the second chair as she waited for him to open the bag.

He crowed in delight as he pulled the wrapped items from the crinkly paper sack. Marinette beamed at him as he eagerly took a large bite of the specially designed sandwich her father had worked to create for his son-in-law.

He hummed happily, chewing all the while. “Are you going to eat with me? If you have the time, I mean.”

“I already ate with my parents, but I’d be more than happy to keep you company, Kitty,” she grinned, pulling the chair opposite closer to his side of the desk.

Adrien slipped his free hand into Marinette’s as he continued to steadily work through his meal. As he did, he studied her face.

Tiny freckles dotted her nose, much as they did when they were young. But sunshine and time had bleached some while darkening others. Those that remained had become a scattered constellation across the bridge of her nose, a light dusting all that remained on her cheeks. Her jaw had become more defined, and her chin a strong, sharp point of contrast to the softness of her lips. A small smile danced perpetually around the corners of her mouth, drawing lines that would eventually become permanently etched into her face.

 _It suits her,_ he mused, eyes traveling further up his wife’s face.

Her brows arched dramatically, resting gracefully above sparkling blue eyes. _Like the sky and the ocean all at once._ A soft, fond smile played across his lips. Blue was the reigning color in her bright eyes, but specks of green sparked in their depths, complementing his own in a way he delighted in constantly. Love and kindness shone through the colors, making them shine and dance. He’d never been surprised by how she constantly drew everyone to her. She inspired everyone around her, him most of all. An amused and questioning look slipped onto Marinette’s face as Adrien finished both his sandwich and his careful observation of her.

“Something wrong?” She teased knowingly.

“Nope,” he grinned back, popping the end of the word cheekily. “Just wondering how I got so lucky to end up with you. Sometimes I still can’t believe you agreed to marry me.”

She snorted. Tapping his nose, she rolled her seat closer to his. “Silly kitty. I’m the lucky one.”

His grin widened and he caught her hand before she could pull it back. He leisurely raised it to his mouth. Blinking intentionally slowly, he pressed a hard, lingering kiss to the knuckles. Marinette swallowed thickly as she watched, eyes wide and alert.

“Not fair,” she breathed, “You know what that does to me.”

A sly smirk crawled across his face. “Why no, My Lady, why don’t you tell me what it does?” Marinette’s eyes darkened and her gaze clouded over.

A loud knock snapped the tension in the room. The pair sprung apart to maintain an appropriate distance for the student wandering miserably into Adrien’s office hours. Marinette tried to fan herself discreetly as Adrien chatted lightly over the week’s homework with the struggling boy. She pulled a small bottle of water out of her bag, willing the heat in her face to go down lest she give away their previous conversation’s topic.

She pressed the cool bottle to her neck just as Adrien bade the student goodbye and turned back to her. His grin snapped back onto his face as he registered her flustered state.

“Everything alright, My Lady?” He drawled, a smug look taking over his features.

“Yup! Totally fine!” She squawked.

He gracefully slipped back into his seat and rolled himself closer, unapologetically invading her personal space. A small, high pitched whine left Marinette as she wheeled backwards rapidly.

“How do you still do that, alley cat?!”

“Do what, Mari?” His eyes widened innocently even while a smirk threatened to break across his face.

“That! How do you still manage to make me feel so flustered after all this time?”

“Oh, My Lady. You’re far too cute.” He pressed a loving kiss directly across the bridge of her nose, aiming for the little trio of freckles that formed a tiny triangle just on the left side. “I have to keep finding new ways to make you blush every time you get used to my old tactics.”

She huffed in mock frustration and puffed her cheeks out. “It’s not fair,” she pouted.

Adrien suppressed the adoring coo that tried to escape. _Oh my god, she’s so cute._

“Fine,” Marinette said, a little too quickly.

_Oh no._

“Then I’m heading out.” Panic set in. He knew that tone, that look. She had a plan and he was always in trouble when she turned that look on him.

“I’m going to have to go shopping with the rest of my lunch break. I’ll need some new tactics of my own, I think.” She kissed his cheek lightly as she gathered her things to leave.

“Uh-“ he started to stand, a futile attempt to stem whatever terrible, wonderful ideas she probably had in store for him now.

“Don’t be late coming home tonight. We have plans.”

“We do?”

“Oh, we do now, Chaton.” She blew him a final kiss and breezed out the office door, leaving Adrien to sink back into his chair. He sat for a moment, stunned and nervous. He then glanced at the exams still needing to be graded, trying to calculate how much more time they would take. He certainly couldn’t be late getting home.

A wide grin split his face. He was doomed in the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second chapter of this in the works, just a touch more suggestive. Let me know if that’s something you’re all interested in! ;)


End file.
